Tracking Evasion
The power in which one 'hides from followers and pursuers and avoid total detection/discovery. '''Not to be confused with Invisibility. Capabilities The user can’t be tracked down, all the traces of their passing disappear or are ignored: fallen hair, blood, skin particles, etc. will dissipate into dust and no scent is given off. They do leave behind a trace such as broken sticks or disturbed leaves, but to the less observant eye, it would only be said to be wild animals. Highly advanced users may not leave electronic trace either, and be unable to find through a computer. Advanced, if not legendary, users are capable of evading ''any and every known possible ways to track or discover a person. Applications *Counter every method used to track a person. *Evade technologies that focus on finding and tracking a missing person. **User cannot be found by X-Ray, Ultraviolet and Satellite equipment. *Enhanced Senses cannot detect the Evader all too well. **Inaudibility **Indorosity **Sound-based tracking (such as Echolocation) won't work on them as well. *Telepaths find it extremely hard to find the Evader's brainwaves. **Cannot be tracked with Psychic Navigation. *Leave nothing that could be used to track, like foot-prints, hairs, smell, fingerprints, etc. Associations The power to avoid being tracked has a lot of other superpowers combined. *Effect Field Projection: can surround oneself from a field that hides one's heat signature. *Elemental Manipulation: can cover up any track. *Evaporation: vanish in one place and reappear elsewhere. *Illusion Manipulation: can cast Illusions to get pursuers off their trail. *Imperceptibility: Be unable to be detected by any means. *Invisibility: cannot be seen by the eyes of the pursuers. *Magic: can use magic spells to counter magical/spiritual methods of tracking. *Nothingness Manipulation: can erase physical traces out of them to avoid being discovered. *Psychic Shield: can shield mind from Telepaths and thus prevented being tracked. *Shapeshifting: can alter one's form to shake off pursuers. *Stealth Tactics: can simply be sneaky and silent to evade trackers and pursuers. *Technology Manipulation: can disrupt machines that are tracking them. *Teleportation: One can teleport from one place to another without leaving a footstep. Limitations *One must have a method to keep from being detected Known Users Gallery File:Xmen-mystique-by-kev-walker.png|Mystique (Marvel) can warp her form to evade being tracked. File:440px-Jubilee55.jpg|Jubilee (Marvel) occasionally can hide herself from telepathic attacks. File:Venom_by_nebezial.jpg|Venom's (Marvel) symbiotic suit renders him invisible to Spider-Man's spider sense. File:Carnage.jpg|In addition to being invisible to Spider-Man's spider sense, Carnage (Marvel) is able to block Venom's ability to track its symbiotic offspring. File:Antivenom.jpg|Anti-Venom's (Marvel) symbiotic suit renders him invisible to Spider-Man's spider sense. File:Kanna.JPG|Kanna (InuYasha), composed of void, has no aura nor scent. File:Aizen.jpg|Aizen Sosuke (Bleach) can hide his true presence via powerful illusions. File:Lindsey_McDonald_Tattoo.png|Lindsey McDonald (Angel) is invisible to all forms of detection, both mystical and technological, except the naked eye thanks to mystical runic tattoos. Jesse_Turner.jpg|Jesse Turner (Supernatural) cannot be sensed or tracked by angels or demons unless he wants to be found. 150px-Hybrid1.jpg|Hybrid (Marvel) 250px-Venom Sinner Takes All Vol 1 3 page 04 Anne Weying (Earth-616).jpg|She-Venom (Marvel) 406px-Toxin main.jpg|Toxin (Marvel) 200px-Carl Mach (Earth-616).jpg|Phage (Marvel) Donna Diego (Earth-616).jpg|Scream (Marvel) Dean Winchester.jpg|After having Enochian sigils carved into his ribs by Castiel, Dean Winchester (Supernatural) is invisible and untraceable to any and all forms of angelic detection. File:Tsuchikage_mu.png|Mu (Naruto) Category:Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Sensory Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Immunities Category:Adaptations